


Just One Dance

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Royai wedding, fictober 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Fictober Day 30: Do we really have to do this again?Roy and Riza prepare for the first dance at their wedding.





	Just One Dance

“Alright! Let’s take it again!” Rebecca clapped. Riza huffed. They’d been at this for hours, trying to learn the ostentatious choreography Rebecca had planned for Riza and Roy’s first dance.

“Do we have to? Really? Again?” Roy groaned, whining like a petulant child.

“Yes! It’s not that complicated, Roy.”

Riza glanced at her friend. “Maybe we can take a quick break, Becca? We’ve been at it for a while. And these shoes are pinchy.”

“That’s the price of fashion, Riza! Besides, this dance has to be  _ perfect _ ! This is your first dance as a married couple!”

“We’ve danced plenty of times before,” Roy grumbled. “People have seen us dance before. It’s never been perfect before. Why does it have to be perfect now?”

“Because you are a public figure, Roy Mustang. And this is going to be the media event of the century!”

“Becca, it’s not going to be that big. We haven’t said anything to the press.”

“Like you think the paparazzi won’t crash this? Roy is the future President of Amestris, and you’re going to be his  _ wife _ ! The first lady!”

“It’s not that dramatic, Becca. Mostly, I get to stand there and look pretty for photos.”

Rebecca threw her hands in the air, letting out a breath. “Fine. You two can take a break, since you’re whining about it.” She stomped off and Riza rolled her eyes.

“It’s ridiculous,” Roy grumbled. “We’ve been dancing forever. Why does this one have to be perfect? It’s just a dance.”

“It’s Rebecca. You know how she is. And after we have our dance, we can go back to the way we want to be. It’s just one dance, and once it’s done, we can do whatever we want. After all, it’s our wedding.”

Roy nodded. “I just… it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Like… We’re getting  _ married _ . I think that’s a little more important than a stupid dance.”

Riza giggled. “Roy. It’s one dance. We just have to humor Becca for one dance. Then we can do whatever we want. Now please, can we try it one more time? If we can’t get it down now, we’ll go for dinner and then we’ll try again.”

“I have reservations at that nice Aerugian place we went to last month.”

“You know me so well,” Riza replied. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and then turned to see her friend in the middle of a passionate make out with her boyfriend. “Becca!”

The two of them sprang apart. “A-alright! Ready to try again?”

“Do we really have to?” Roy asked one more time.

“Yes, Roy. One more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
